1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel cosmetics, particularly cosmetics such as lotions, milky lotions, and creams which contain no surface active agent, and to a method for production of the cosmetics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cosmetics are generally classified under three major kinds, i.e. lotions, milky lotions, and creams. The lotions consist exclusively of an aqueous part and an alcohol part. The alcohol part incorporates therein a surface active agent for the purpose of ensuring uniform solution of an oil component to be used for preventing the aqueous part from being volatilized. In contrast, milky lotions and creams consist exclusively of an aqueous part and an oil part and require a surface active agent for ensuring emulsification.
When the surface active agent contained in a cosmetic comes into contact with the human skin, it induces a defatting action and degenerates keratoproteins and eventually chaps the skin. It induces one of the serious problems for cosmetics, often irritating the skin, the mucous membrane, and the like and, in an extreme case, inflicting scarlet itchy spots on the region of contact. Various attempts have been made to decrease the amount of the surface active agent to be used to the fullest possible extent or, more desirably, to eliminate the use thereof completely. For a cosmetic to be retained stably in the form of a uniform solution or emulsion for a long time, however, the use of a surface active agent has been an inevitable requirement.